LA HERMANA DE LUFFY
by trafalgar girl
Summary: hola como estan este es un nuevo fic un dia los mugiwaras ven en una isla a y ven a alguien que es persegido.. que pasara con sus vidas


**Capitulo 1: UNA NUEVA NAKAMA **

Era un día soleado para los mugiwaras así que Nami les había dicho que dentro de dos días estarían en una isla soleada todos alegres o que hace semanas no tocaban tierra, necesitaban nuevas medicinas, pólvora, materiales de construcción, comida, papel, etc. Así que un día Nami despertó

Que pasa es muy temprano para gritar-dijo un peli verde

Miren es una isla-dijo Nami ignorando al peli verde

Está bien embarcaremos en esa isla –dijo Luffy

Ya habían embarcando cuando vieron a una encapuchada corriendo y tras ella una muchedumbre persiguiéndola entonces ella se tropezó dejando caer la parte de la capa que le cubría la cara se dejo ver una máscara y ella se levanto de nuevo para echarse a corre todos sorprendidos la siguieron hasta entrar a un bosque que a las personas que la perseguían se detuvieron y parecía que iban a la aldea

Ya estábamos muy cerca pero de nuevo escapo-dijo un aldeano

Tienes razón algún día no tendrá a ese bosque para protegerla-dijo otro aldeano

Oye que piensa Luffy-dijo el peli verde

Zoro hay que tenerla como nakama-dijo Luffy serio

Pero…no la conocemos...esta seguro-dijo Nami algo nerviosa

A mí se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo de donde-dijo Luffy pensativo

Estoy de acuerdo con capitán-san a mi también se hace familiar de donde no se-dijo una morena

Bueno esta decido hay que volverla nuestra nakama-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

Entonces entraron al bosque pero al poco tiempo de haber entrado encontraron en el centro del bosque y ahí estaba una casa cuando abrieron la puerta una chica de pelo negro parecía de unos 15 años.

Oye por curiosidad alguien además de ti vive aquí-dijo Luffy

Ella asintió con la cabeza

En donde está la otra persona o personas que viven aquí-dijo un rubio

Ella señalo una puerta

Gracias pero por qué no hablas-dijo el rubio y ella no dijo nada

Así que mejor entraron a vieron a una peli añil y ella voltio para ver quien entro a su cuarto y sonrió

Luffy tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo la peli añil avanzándose sobre Luffy

Noel...me… asfixias, yo también…te extrañe…ahora…suéltame-dijo Luffy tarándose de zafar de Noel

Lo siento-dijo Noel apenada

Oye como conoces a Luffy-dijo Zoro

Es un amigo de la infancia aunque yo deshará otra cosa-dijo Noel sonrojándose

Pero sabes bien que para amar primero tienes que ser correspondida-dijo la enmascarada

Pero –dijo Noel

Pero nada-dijo la enmascarada

Noel fue y abrazo a Luffy como si fuera un juguete

Oye si esta aquí Noel entonces la de pelo negro debe ser….-dijo Luffy pensativo-Rina

La enmascarada solo asintió

Bueno ya me había alterado-dijo Luffy

Pero porque no habla-dijo Zoro

Perdió su voz perla-dijo la enmascarada

La voz ¿Qué?-dijo un narizón

La voz perla-dijo la enmascarada encellándoles la perla del collar que traía

Entonces perdió su voz perla y por eso no habla-dijo Luffy-pero su pelo no era verde

Exactamente al perder la voz perla se quedo sin voz y su caballo se volvió negro-dijo la enmascarada

Entonces por eso no ha hablado en todo el rato-dijo la morena

Así es Nico Robin-dijo la enmascarada

Pero como sabes cómo se llama-dijo Nami

Por conozco a los de alto precio por su cabeza-dijo la enmascarada

Pero Raquel si no me equivoco tu cabeza está por los tres trillones de doblones –dijo Noel feliz

Tú no contentes que tu cabeza está en el mismo precio que la mía -dijo Raquel y Noel se fue de depresiva a una esquina susurrando cosas sin sentido

Por curiosidad antes eras pirata-dijo Zoro

Pero que preguntas son esa Zoro a una dama no se le…-Nami fue interrumpida

Tal vez –dijo Raquel

Bueno como se llamaban-dijo Zoro

No me acuerdo tal vez la banda de los Ángeles

¡BANDA DE LOS ANGELES!-dijeron todos

Entonces ellas y tú conformaban la antigua banda los ángeles-dijo Nami nerviosa ella sabía de esa banda pero no dijo nada

Si-dijo Raquel

Oye cambiando de tema-dijo un peli azul

Que pasa Franky-dijo Raquel

También a él-dijo Luffy

Deberías conocer a todos-dijo Franky

Si los conozco por ejemplo el es Zoro Roronoa su cabeza está por los 400 mil doblones-dijo Raquel

Y yo quien soy-dijo un renito

Eres Tony Tony Chopper tu cabeza está por los 10 mil de doblones y eres un fantástico doctor, gracias por curar a Luffy-dijo Raquel

Gracias pero porque me agradeces de que cure a Luffy-dijo chopper

Porque solo hay cuatro personas que saben cómo quitarle a Luffy lo terco entre ella estoy yo-dijo Raquel

A ya veo-dijo chopper

Y yo-dijo un narizón tratando de tener atención

Aah-dijo Raquel

No sabes quién soy verdad entonces te los diré soy Ussop el gran pirata-dijo Raquel

Ok-dijo Raquel sarcásticamente

Shisihishi-se escucho una risa

Porque ríes Luffy-dijo Ussop

Porque Raquel no es a la que engañas tan fácil y por cierto te vengo a proponerte algo-dijo Luffy

Bien te escucho –dijo Raquel

Te gustaría unirte a mi...-fue interrumpido

Me niego-dijo Raquel

Típico de ti los que vienen a proponerte a que te unas a ellos te niegas-dijo Noel

A que te refieres-dijo un esqueleto

Es sencillo Brook, piratas marines y revolucionarios han venido a convencerla-dijo Noel-pero ella se niega

Noel tu sabes que ellos no pasan la prueba-dijo Raquel

Pero aun así-dijo Noel-porque tú no te dejas herir

No es divertido si no se las dejas fácil-dijo Raquel-además porque creen que soy chica creen que soy débil

Que prueba-dijo Nami interrumpiendo esa pequeña discusión

La prueba que nadie supera, la prueba es…-dijo Raquel

Cuál es la prueba-dijo Luffy

La prueba es herirme-dijo Raquel

Pero eres una chica-dijo Ussop

Si y que no por ser chica no puedo pelear o estoy mal-dijo Raquel con una aura asesina

Si puedes pelear-dijo Ussop con miedo

Está bien vamos afuera-dijo Raquel

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
